The True Hero
by flywithmeplease
Summary: Harry saved and protected us...but who saves him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The True Hero

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter

Dedication: whoever wants to read it...and whoever likes it. I write because I enjoy it...I hope you read because you enjoy it. yummy.

Warning (!): I don't think that I will get to...into the whole sex thing. But if so I will tell you at the begging of the chapter. Mucho Love

Chapter one: Secrets, friends and lovers.

"_Five years in peace"_

_Shocking, but yes only five years ago did our hero, Harry James Potter save us from hell. If he had not survived at age one, we would be in that unspeakable state today. Today, July ninth, is the fifth year anniversary of the day He-Who-Must-Not- Be- Named was defeated by a seventeen year old man._

_For the past month and a half I, Abbrellya Wayne, was given task 'Harry Potter!' I was to find him and ask him a book load of questions but I respected he had a life other then saving us, getting interviewed by us and the crazed fans. So I only asked a couple...we all need some peace and quiet..._

_Continued on Page 9A_

Harry was sitting at his kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the article. He sighed and turned to page 9A. Abbie was better than Skeeter by far...but reporters are reporters.

_Continued from cover_

_The day was beautiful as I walked down the small walkway to his flat. I straighten my new robes as I walked up the steps to his flat took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Quickly becoming breathless as a friendly, smiling, green-eyed face dressed in black pants and a white shirt that hugged his Quidditch made abs opened the door for me. I explained my reason for being there and Mr. Potter nodded and allowed my entrance. He took my coat and showed me to his extremely clean living room. I choose a seat on his black couch while he got me a glass of water and on for himself. When seated he nodded for me to get on with the interview:_

_AW (me): Another year, would you have done something different?_

_HP (him): Nah, it was pretty good._

_AW: Hm...Any regrets about it?_

_HP: Definitely...don't we all?_

_AW: (chuckled) I almost guess that isn't about the war...what do you really regret?_

_HP: (his turn to return the chuckle) ...I have some._

_AW: (frowned) what you doing now?_

_HP: Never really followed my dreams of being an aurora but I am writing...under a pen name, of course._

_AW: mmhmm, and who is the lucking person? (Pointing to a ring on his left hand)_

_HP: (after a long silence) ermm...well he is no one, anymore. We didn't really break up but uh...he just kind of left chasing a dream._

_AW: Him? Shocking?_

_HP: Really? I didn't think it would be too shocking honestly. Maybe?_

_AW: Who is he?_

_HP: just another secret... (Sigh)._

_I asked a couple of questions about life, love, past and what is yet to come. Mr. Potter showed me out and away I went with thoughts in my mind. You'll be a sorry lady...but Harry just isn't interested...for you men, maybe the market is open._

Harry smiled to himself, put his cup in the sink and then went to his studio to finish any last minute touches to his him new poem book. When he was done he threw his copy on his book self, put one in his coat pocket and the one that was going to the publishing company in an envelope. He opened the book one more time and read his title and dedication.

harry&draco

Harry buttoned his coat and looked over at the clock that read; 7:44. He sighed and walked out the door of his small flat and into his favorite pub ordering his usual drink. He made small talk with some of his friends every now and then turning a couple of girls would come and flirt with him, and he would politely say 'no thank-you'

Harry and Bart, the bar tender, were making small talk when a pair of soft, firm hands came down on his shoulders, followed by a husk whisper, "Didn't expect to find the-boy-who-lived-and-killed here...drink much?" Harry wasn't paying much attention to his beer, just living in complete and utmost shock that the person touching him, speaking to him, and leaning over him was...HIM!

He had froze when the hands moved from his shoulders down his back non-coherently followed again by a husk whisper, "Is this seat taken or are the flocks of dumb girls going to keep the coming?" harry smiled to himself searching for his voice, "Nope, but the ladies will keep coming." Harry still hadn't looked at the man, of course not needing too. "Two more Bart, please." Bart fulfilled the deed and then walked to other end of the bar.

"So tell me Mr. Potter when a stranger is hitting on you do you always buy them drinks?"

Harry smiled again, "No...But wouldn't want you to go through all that trouble...I guess I have a soft spot for old friendly enemies...unless we are supposed to forget the last three years?" Harry took a swig of his drink and looked over at Draco, "I take it you read the _Daily Prophet_?" Draco nodded and looked away...forgetting the past three years sounded good...great to him.

harry&draco

"To describe those girls as dumb wasn't very nice." Harry pointed out after a long silent five minutes.

"Well I have always been truthful." Draco smiled to Harry, of course not a real smile...of course not, and then he glared a bit. Harry turned to see three more girls coming up. "They will never stop." Harry said almost reassuringly. Draco laughed half-heartedly and put his lips to his glass.

Harry took a drink when he heard, "Fur our hero...we will be as manly as you need us to be." One of the girls tried seductively, only causing to Draco to start coughing very loud, trying to cover his laugh that was almost past his tightly shut lips, Harry knew him to well.

"Or we could get you drunk enough and then you would forget you were gay." the smallest of the three piped in. Harry took another drink and before he could say anything in response Draco mumbled loud enough for the girls to hear him, "You get some real respect..._hero_." Harry chuckled a bit and one of the girls decided it was in response to them so she sat on his lap. Harry looked from her to the other two and said, "Thank you, uhm...very nice to offer all of that,"-the girls giggled as Harry pointed to each of their bodies-"but to be frank, I don't find you attractive." The one on his lap smiled and said, "But Mr. Potter we could be men tonight...just for you and even that cute little blonde too." Draco started coughing not from laughing but from almost chocking on his drink. Harry shifted a little uncomfortable and asked them their age.  
"18"  
"21"  
"19" the one on his lap said whilst giggling and running her hands up and down his leg.

"Hm...Well, uhm...why not try those guys over there?" Harry pointed to a group of cute guys in the back. The one on his lap shrugged and got off walking towards them, the other two followed shortly after her.

Draco shook his head and asked, "They just throw themselves at you, huh?"

"Yeah I know..." Harry said frowning, "If you don't mind the topic I wanted to say sorry about Crabbe, to be honest right now...I was only worried about you in the Room of Requirements. But to see you hurt because of me...it killed me worse that I couldn't help him."

"Worried about mean old Malfoy were you?" Draco looked a little thoughtful and then said, "Is that what you regret?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah and that one other thing."

Draco was quiet for a couple of minutes and asked, "Still talking to the weasel and his wife?"

"Yeah...we went out last weekend. They haven't changed much. Asked about you, though."

"That's good, what they ask?"

"How you were, didn't really know what to say. So Ron had to say, 'Oh you still haven't talked to him?' like the fact that I just randomly ran into my old lover I would keep from them." Harry looked at Draco and he thought he saw some worry in his light grey orbs, but he was he did when he said; "I saw Blaise and Pansy a couple of days ago."

"Really?" Draco looked into his drink.

"Yeah Pansy and him are to be wed next month. They gave me an invite. They told me you disappeared from their lives too, about three years ago. Chasing some dream."

Draco's eyes changed some and he said, "Yeah, a dream coming clearer. So I have to know...whatever happened to the weasel's sister? What's her name...Ginny?"

"She ended up with Neville." Harry smiled and took another drink.

"Wow nice for you...Harry I need to tell you something. Well a lot more the one thing but... For the past two weeks I have been sitting in that corner watching you. I didn't know what to say when I finally got brave enough, you know you have always made me fell...giddy, to come talk to you. But..." Draco took a hesitant look at Harry whose green eyes were burning into him waiting for Draco to finish. When Harry realized that Draco didn't even mean to get that far he looked away from him and into his beer, whispering, "Why?"

Draco looked away from harry, almost scared to see hate and hurt. Harry snorted and said, "Yeah didn't think that I could get lucky enough for a change. Why the fuck do I kid myself?" Harry watched Draco drop his head at his words. He stood, paid the tab, looked at Draco once more. Turned and started for the door.

"Harry wait please!" Draco called desperately. Harry turned to look at him; the silence in the pub was almost sudden.

"Wait? I loved you Malfoy. I did everything for you, let's see...saved your father –more than once- tried to save burning friends got plenty of beatings and trouble so you still looked like the perfect angle. I kept all of those secrets because I was too scared to lose you...fuck Voldemort looked like a peaceful death compared to losing you. I let your friends beat me...I didn't want you to think of me as a weak baby. But out of everything I have done for you I have never hurt you with such pain...ever!" Harry said all of that with such anger and hate that Draco, like everyone else, cringed. But Harry wasn't done, "All for you Draco...all of it. Then you walk out, the pain, after six years. Draco to say I loved you hurts...like hell. You never felt that way...never!" Harry looked like he was about to cry and Draco wanted to comfort him but he was too scared to move. "Harry don't be silly. You knew I loved you...you know I still do." Draco croaked trying to hold back the tears wanting to come.

"Then why?" Harry asked bitterly. The silence still there...worst then that of a funeral, everyone waiting for the next retort.

"I love you, and you didn't...don't deserve someone like me." When Draco breathed out those words the tears were pooling over his eyes.

Harry chuckled sarcastically and pulled out his poem book with a pair of keys and sit it on the nearest table and answered, al little calmer but with hope, "Nothing could ever change the way I fell about you." And without a backward glance he walked out the door.

Draco walked over to the book and picked it up. He whipped a tear away and opened to the first page and read;

_Titled: My love, take this non-existent heart of mine and uses it how you will _

_A dedication: To a Mr. Draco Malfoy  
p.s. I LOVE YOU!_

He sighed, walked out the door, down the street to the house that he used to live in with Harry. Thought about walking in and then saw Harry hexing him to next year so he sat on the step and opened the book.

A/n: I hope you guys like this...please review


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The True Hero

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter

Dedication: whoever wants to read it...and whoever likes it. I write because I enjoy it...I hope you read because you enjoy it. =] yummy.

Warning (!): I don't think that I will get to...into the whole sex thing. But if so I will tell you at the begging of the chapter. Mucho Love =]

Chapter one: The Game

While rubbing his eyes Harry walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs.

-KNOCK-KNOCK-

"What the hell? It is a Saturday." Harry mumbled to himself suddenly aware that he was only in jogging shorts. Shrugging Harry opened the door squinting because of the sun, "Hel-ow! What the hell?" Something hard fell on his left leg and foot.

"Mr. Potter this man was sleeping on your door step and when I woke him he said he was staying here." Harry finally looked down towards his left leg area and then he did a double take, "Yes, he is staying here. Thank you sir."

"Okay sir, just making sure. Have a wonderful day Mr. Potter." The officer winked at him and waved, Harry grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt as he started to leap for the police man when his back was turned. "Stop it!" Harry whispered to Draco.

"What was that?" the officer turned around to look at Harry, Harry smiled, "I didn't say anything sir." The young officer shrugged again and got on his motorcycle. He looked back at Harry and waved again.

"I didn't give you the fucking key to look at!" Harry growled and pulled Draco off the ground. Sighing he turned and walked into his house towards the kitchen.

"Eggs okay with you dear?" Harry asked looking into the refrigerator. Harry stopped breathing when he realized what he said and could feel Draco tensing up, Harry cleared his throat, "Eggs it is." Harry pulled out four eggs and a package of bacon, and then grabbed the toast from the left cupboard. All the while not looking at Draco, even though he knew he was watching him. Ten minutes later Harry turned with two plates containing eggs, bacon, and toast. He poured two cups of coffee and sat down opposite of Draco without looking at him.

harry&draco

"May I shower, Harry?" Draco asked after he ate the food.

"Of course." Harry took the plates of food to the sink.

"Thank-you." Draco mumbled before turning and going up the stairs to the bathroom. Harry followed shortly after to his room to get dressed. Harry was putting dishes away when Draco came down the stairs. Harry turned to see him in only a towel.

"Well," Harry cleared his throat moving his eyes back to the table, "Draco...do you need something?" Harry finally looked back at Draco smiling.

"Do you think so?" Draco asked cocking his left eyebrow.

"Maybe...could not be acceptable?" Harry asked turning his voice over to the seductive side that used to drive Draco insane.

"It could be...."Draco said backing away from Harry as he started to move towards him.

"That is great." Harry had both his arms around Draco's body, walking his hands slowly up and down his bare back. His mouth was next to Draco's ear to void looking at his eyes. Draco held in a shudder as Harry licked Draco's ear lobe down to his mouth for a greedy kiss.

"I missed you." Draco said to Harry with his eyes closed. Harry kissed Draco again not trusting his voice and pulled him into a hug. Draco's hands pulled off Harry's shirt, then his skillful hands had Harry's jeans unbuttoned and unzipped shortly after Harry untied Draco's towel.

-CRACK-CRACK-

"UGH!" Harry cried in shock causing Draco to jump and slip on his towel and onto the couch.

"Harry are you...." Hermione came running into the sitting room only to find the half naked Harry Potter sprawled on top of a naked Draco Malfoy.

"Are you okay honey? If Potter hurt you I will kill him!" Ron asked jokingly.

"Yeah I am fine...don't let Kirby come back here for a while." Hermione answered, "Harry I am sorry...we should have called first. SO SORRY!" Harry waved her off and handed Draco his towel after butting and zipping his pants back up. Then when he tried to tell Draco which way to go he was shut-up with a kiss from Draco and said I know how to go....

Harry shrugged and picked up his shirt and as Draco walked out of the room he called down the hall, "Kirby is here...oh man I better hide!" There was a squeal and he heard little feet padding towards him. He pulled on his shirt and gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and passed her running son to go tell Ron about Draco being back and to watch what he says.

harry&draco

Harry had showed them outside and was playing tag with Kirby when Draco walked down the stairs fully dressed. Hermione was in the kitchen making four cups of tea when she saw him. Draco hadn't seen Hermione and was leaning over the counter watching Harry play with Kirby.

"He loves you." Hermione whispered while pouring tea into the glasses.

"I love him." Draco whispered back looking at her.

"He was very loyal." Hermione smiled at Draco and gave him the tray.

"I was too." Draco took the tray and allowed Hermione to get the door for him. Hermione smiled and placed a small kiss on his cheek, she told him that she was happy that Harry was smiling for once and that she was happy he was back.

As Draco sat the tray down Kirby came running up to Hermione, "Mommy, why did you kiss that man?" Hermione laughed, "He is a friend of ours, mine, daddies and Uncle Harry's, is that okay Mister?"

Kirby looked at Harry and then back to his mom, "Yes."

"Okay, his name is Draco." Hermione put Kirby on her lap. Kirby then directed his attention to Draco. "Hi, I am Kirby."

"Hi Kirby I am Draco." Draco answered sitting next to Ron.

"Guess how old I am!" Kirby laughed and held up five fingers.

"Three?" Draco teased.

"No, five!" Kirby laughed again then went quiet and started to look around, "Oops!"

"What is wrong, honey?" Hermione asked seriously.

"I lost Uncle Harry, and he said that a good Aurora never losses their enemy." Kirby said still looking around. Harry walked up behind Hermione's chair and then swiftly reached down and covered Kirby's eyes and mouth with one hand and with the other arm he wrapped it around his stomach. Then Harry lifted Kirby off of Hermione and took off to the other side of the yard all the while Kirby screaming, "Daddy! Daddy! Harry's got me!"

Draco and Hermione talked about children for a while until Kirby had to go to nap and Ron and Harry came to drink tea with them.

harry&draco

Ron and Hermione left Kirby with Harry upon the two whining about not seeing each other a lot, Kirby because he wanted to stay with Harry, Harry because he was just making Hermione mad, promising to be back noon tomorrow.

"Psh! psh! Uncle Harry!" Kirby said loudly trying not to laugh.

'Uncle' Harry crouched down next to Kirby, "Draco keeps watching you." harry nodded and the two looked over at Draco who was smiling, harry chuckled and Draco laughed. "That is how my mommy looks at my daddy!" Kirby laughed again. Harry started to laugh and then he started to tickle Kirby making him laugh more. Draco rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to make the three of them dinner. He had just put three chicken breast in the oven when he decided that the house was way to quiet for Harry and Kirby. He walked into the sitting room finding no one then he decided on looking into the den he hadn't seen anyone but when he was turning he decided to look again because he thought he heard Kirby laugh so he went further in. He had opened the first closet door and looked in there to find no one, he was about to turn when someone tackled him from behind. It wasn't big enough to be Harry so he was awful shocked at how strong Kirby was for a five year old. Draco, making his first mistake, rolled over and then Kirby plopped down on top of his stomach and started to tickle his sides. When Draco started to reach up to tickle Kirby he realized his second mistake. Not looking for Harry Potter, as Draco reached to tickle Kirby, Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled them back down. Kirby laughed again and took advantage of this by tickling Draco's underarms...his weak spot...Draco tried to escape by moving his hips and arms but with Kirby's weight and Harry's grip he couldn't really get to far with that. Harry finally let go of Draco to get Kirby off of Draco. Harry was crawling towards Kirby and had just pulled Kirby off and stood him up when Kirby let out a high pitched squeal. Harry froze and Draco leaped. Draco pushed Harry to the floor and stared to tickle his ticklish place. Harry was squirming under him and Kirby was laughing.

Draco's eyes meet with Harry's intense eyes and Draco stopped. Harry smiled at him causing him to go, "Holy Cow Kirby!" Harry gave him a puzzled look and Draco motioned his finger for Kirby to come closer. Kirby got closer and bent down like Harry did earlier. Draco whispered something in Kirby's ear and Kirby smiled looking at Harry happily. Harry looked at Draco worriedly. Draco chuckled and nodded to Kirby. Kirby smiled even more and went over to Harry laying on the floor next to him he somewhat whispered next to his ear, "Uncle Harry. Draco loves you!!!!!" Harry smiled and looked at Draco before he looked at Kirby again and he said, "Kirby, I never stopped loving him." Kirby laughed and started in a sing-song voice, "Love birds!" Draco and harry started laughing with him.

Draco had just helped Harry up when he smelled the air, "OH SHIT! The chicken!" Draco pushed past the other two and ran to the kitchen, pulling burnt chicken out of the oven.

Harry came up to the kitchen with Kirby on his side. Draco turned around and smiled at Kirby and said, "Would you like to eat of?" Kirby jumped from Harry's side and ran to get his shoes squealing happily.

Harry smiled and walked up to Draco and grabbed his bad to turn him around. Draco smiled at him and said, "I really do you love." Harry smiled and nodded his head, leaning in for the kiss. Their lips had just touched when Kirby came into the kitchen asking for help Draco broke away from a frowning Harry to help Kirby.


End file.
